Chad Dinkleberg, the Douchekebab
by Not The Only Male Klainer
Summary: Shortly after Kurt and Blaine get together, a figure from Blaine's past returns and wants back into his life. How will he deal with this? Contains Chad Dinkleberg, an OC by Keitorin Asthore. ONESHOT. COMPLETE. Klaine. Kurt. Blaine. Chad. Wes, Nick and Jeff cameos. Originally published in "The Intricacies of Glee Relationships".
1. Chapter 1

**Chad Dinkleberg, The Douchekebab**

**Disclaimer: **Glee, its characters and their backstories, and its locations are the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**OC Disclaimer: **Chad is an original character by Keitorin Asthore (redbullandcupcakebatter on Tumblr).

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** A Douchekebab of a character. Sorry, but he's a complete Douchekebab.

**Synopsis: **Someone from Blaine's past tries to get back into his life

**Prompt (prompted by me, then written, 'cause I can):** Chad realises that he was a complete douchecanoe, and he can't stop thinking about Blaine, and comes by Dalton to make amends. And then Blaine is like "Sorry, but this is my newest boyfriend Kurt, and he's amazing, and his eyes and his voice" and then they kiss, and then Chad goes off and is heartbroken, and then Klex.

**A/N: STRESSBAKER'VERSE CANON EXPLANATION FOR THOSE WHO DON'T READ MOMMY CAITLIN'S STORIES:**

**Blaine used to be a serial monogamist - he'd find gay guys, and then suddenly he'd be dating them, and feel like he was in love with them. **

**Or, as Caitlin put it (Tumbled 94 - Breakups; **FFn 6957525/94**):**

_Somehow I got it into my personal headcanon that Blaine has a history of settling for douchebags, just because they were there and getting into a relationship with them would be easy and he was lonely. (Hence, the Jeremiah situation.) And also that one of his exes is named Chad Dinkleberg._

**And, as Francey put it:**

_ "That's what you want, Blaine. You want to find that one person and be done. You want to feel completely secure and loved and cared for, and have someone that you can lavish with all your love and attention. You want the high school sweetheart who gives you his class ring and varsity jacket, you want the college boyfriend who'll never leave you, you want a diamond ring and a white wedding and a house with a picket fence."_

**I think we're now all on the same page, yes?**

**On with the story.**

* * *

"You move me, Kurt..."

Two days later, and the words were still echoing in his skull.

Blaine Anderson had kissed him. Blaine Anderson was his BOYFRIEND. It was all he had wanted for months, and he finally had it.

For once, Kurt had won.

He put his pen down and got up from his desk to take a walk through the dorms. Kurt loved hearing snippets of people's conversations as he passed their rooms.

"I won't let those mean Warblers take you away again, baby. They're just jealous of us."

'Room 39', Kurt thought as he stifled his laugh, and carried on down the corridor. He picked up his pace as he passed Room 36 - experience told him that the sounds from that room weren't for sensitive ears.

"I love you so much, baby. Come on... harder, Jeff!"

At room 32, he stopped, ready to knock on the door, but he noticed an unfamiliar voice behind the door.

"But you've known me longer, Blaine! How long have you known him? A couple of months? You loved me!"

Kurt lowered his hand and trained his ear onto the conversation.

"I don't care what I said back then, Chad. Kurt is amazing. He's so kind, and caring, and he's got a wicked sense of humour. His fashion sense is to die for... and then there's his voice, and his eyes... and..."

"Yes, you've said all that. But I'm just hot. You know you want me!"

There was a tense silence, and Kurt felt his blood boil. 'How dare Blaine even consider what he just said?'

"I think you should leave, Chad. I don't want you to talk to me again. Kurt is the best thing that's ever happened to me. He's helped me to be comfortable being myself. He's the sweetest person I've ever met, and I think that makes him all the more sexy."

"You'll regret it. I thought you liked men? He looks like..."

The voice cut out, and a second later the door flew open.

Within a second, Kurt saw Chad's face come into contact with Blaine's fist, swiftly followed by contact with the floor.

Before Kurt could put together any words, he launched himself at his boyfriend, and crashed their lips together. Kurt had never felt so lucky in his life to have someone so amazing.


	2. MOVING TO AO3

**NOT THE ONLY MALE KLAINER IS MOVING TO AO3**

**You can find me under the Pseuds ATMarsden, ATMarsden95 and Not The Only Male Klainer on Archive Of Our Own.**

**All of my stories (barring Betting Society and Family) have been transferred across, and any updates will be over there.**

**The only update I can see in the future as being over here will be the epilogue to Gathering Blessings.**

**I look forward to seeing you over there.**

**I was going to send messages to each of my followers, but there are about 80 messages I'd have to send, and FFn doesn't allow messages with mostly the same content, so...**

**Sorry, guys.**

**Thank you,**

**Andrew.**

**(Sorry Isobel, I'll send you more details by email shortly)**


End file.
